Haku and Chihiro
by kohakunushi
Summary: I just couldnt stand the ending of spirited away.... so i made up my own! please RR


"Grandma?"  
"What's up sweetie?"  
"You know that story that you told me before... about that boy who is a dragon and he saved a little girl who was wandering around that world of forbidden?"  
"Oh, about your older sister?"  
"No, Chihiro told me tat she never had that kind of experience before......"  
"Oh well, if your sister says so...."  
" But can I hear it again?" the girl begged.  
"No you may not!" A girl, who had her hair up in a ponytail interrupted.  
"Why?"  
"Because I am not giving you permission, now go to sleep, Chiharu, its late,"  
"No, I was just asking grandma for a bedtime story," the girl said. "And you interrupted.  
"Um.... Why wont grandma tell you another story honey... what about Disney's Chip and Dale?" Grandma asked as if she was trying to not let the sisters fight.  
"No, I want to hear about that story about the dragon!"  
"But sweetheart...."  
"NO! NO! I WANT TO HEAR THAT STORY ABOUT THE DRAGON!!!" Chiharu begged.  
"Chiharu!!"  
"FINE! I wont need a bedtime story! I wont need it!!!! I don't care about that dragon story anyway!!!!! Good night!!!!" she yelled and walked up the stairs. "And, I will listen to that story as a bedtime story tomorrow!" the girl yelled on the way to the stairs.  
"No, you will not!" Chihiro yelled back, but Chiharu ignored her and went straight to bed.  
  
"Why are you so strict about her?" Grandma asked.  
"I don't want her to stick her head into stories that aren't true, especially this one," Chihiro replied.  
"But it is actually true, and Chiharu loves the story honey,"  
"Though its true, I don't want it to be, you know how lonely I was feeling after that incident.... Plus, I don't want to remember about it... I couldn't really help the boy who saved my life...."  
"Haku?"  
"Grandma, please...."  
"I don't get it Chiharu... that was 5 years ago honey, I think it is time to actually stand up from that incident and admit that you couldn't do anything..."  
"No...... I just cant do that.... Good night grandma..."  
  
"Everyone, take your seat, a new fella's coming into this class.... His name is.... Kohakunushi Migihayami..." the teacher said as he put his stuff on his desk.  
A boy came into the classroom. The same boy that Chihiro met before, and the boy that she couldn't save.  
"Um... Hi, I'm uh.... Kohakunushi Migihayami... Nice to meet you all...." He mumbled.  
"Haku...?" Chihiro whispered.  
"Chihiro? You know him??? Will you introduce him to me???" the girl who was sitting next to Chihiro asked.  
"....No, I don't know him...." Chihiro mumbled.  
"Well, everyone, please be nice to him..." The teacher said.  
  
All the girls in the class were around Haku. Everyone has fallen for him. He has got a long silky hair up to his waist, which is way longer than it used to be when Chihiro met him before.  
"Kohakunushi, can I call you Haku?"  
"Where did you come from?"  
"Do you have any girlfriend?"  
The girls asked him questions that randomly came up into their heads, but Haku didn't answer any of them.  
"Do you know anyone in this class?"  
"How tall are you?"  
"Where were you born?"  
"Is that your natural hair color?"  
The girls didn't care if Haku wasn't answering; they just wanted his attention, that was all.  
"Cant you guys leave Haku alone?" Chihiro, who was standing in the corner of the classroom, spoke up.  
"Oh, I guess you just don't want all of us to take him, If you want him, you have to come and get him yourself," one of the girls said snobbly.  
"Chihiro...?" Haku mumbled. Everyone looked at him.  
"Do you know her...?" everyone said at the same time.  
"Umm... no, I guess I was wrong, never mind..." he said and sat down in his seat.  
  
Haku, who was bothered by all of the girls, were at last freed at the end of the school day; everyone was busy asking each other if they can play.  
"I don't get how they can play at this age when they have something called College exam to worry about...." Chiharu thought.  
Then someone pushed her on the back.  
"Haku...?" Chiharu mumbled. Haku smiled.  
"Didn't think you'd actually be in this school... actually being the class that I was forced to be in..."  
"......"  
"What's wrong?  
".... Nothing...where do you live?"  
"Right next to you...."  
"Umm..... interesting...... when did you come back from that world?"  
"Just a week ago or so...."  
"Ohh...."  
"Lin and Zeni-ba wanted me to give you this..." Haku handed out a card.  
"It's a magical one too... they were worried that it wont work in this world, but I'm sure it will......"  
Haku said.  
"Thanks..."  
"You haven't forgotten about them yet...right?" he asked  
".... No.... but I thought they had already forgotten about me..." Chihiro said weakly.  
"No, they love you just like before..."  
"Well, thanks!!!!" Chihiro said as she ran towards her house and opened the door. She smiled. It felt like if she had never smiled for 5 years until today.  
  
Chihiro sat towards her desk, wondering what was in the card. She was too excited to open it, that she had skipped dinner for the night.  
She held the two corner ends of the card, and slowly opened it up. When she was half way there, the card popped open by its self. An 3D image of Lin and Zeni-ba came up.  
"Hey Chihiro!!!" they said as they waved.  
"HEY!!!!! So amazing how this actually got to you!!!! I still think that its so amazing how you actually got out of this world!!! I left that stinking work place an year ago and started working in the city called 'Ike- no-ue'!!! I'm gonna become a great person someday, and get the rights to go into the other world, and meet you!!!" Lin said.  
"Hello Chihiro, Kao-nashi (no face) and I are working have been working on another hair holder, though we lost it because you haven't came to receive it!! We feel so alone with out you here!!!" Zeni-ba said. Kao- nashi came into the 3D graphic when Zeni-ba mentioned about him.  
"WE LOVE YOU AND WE WANT YOU TO COME BACK!!!" they said at the last part. And the card ended.  
The card was kind of like a video letter, but the graphics were 3D.  
Tears came flowing out of Chihiro's eyes. She had wondered what happened to them since she had came here. She loved them so much, but she couldn't say that to them. She couldn't tell them how thankful she was, just saying thank you wasn't enough, she needed to do something, but she didn't.  
More tears came flowing down from Chihiro's eyes. She had never cried this before, except for that time when Haku gave her those rice- balls.  
Then someone hugged her real tight.  
"Don't cry alone...." It was Haku. "I don't want to see you getting hurt all by yourself..."  
"Haku...?"  
"........"  
"You know what...? I want to tell you something..."  
"What....?"  
"Sorry that I couldn't help you.... And...."  
"Its ok, you helped me a lot, more than anyone else had..."  
"And...."  
"And....?"  
"I love you...."  
And they kissed, in the complete darkness in Chihiro's room. More tears came flowing out of Chihiro's eyes.  
  
Chihiro finally got everything that she wanted. She had never wanted anything else than this in her entire life. She never knew that so many people cared about her. But she was happy cause she got someone that she wanted....... Back..... 


End file.
